conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Neumatic Declension
The Neumatic languages all have similar declensions and cases, with the exception of Nūi Nhā, which does not possess cases. This is a collection of declension mechanisms, cases and their uses, and their appearences in the different languages. __TOC__ Cases Three of the Neumatic languages have cases. These are provided so far: #In Nāmic, should the focus lie on the patient, and not the object, the patient ought to be marked with the benefactive case. #In Nāmic, the following Adpositions correspond to the locative case. #The dative can also be used to construct different dative constructions. #Considering the use with movement, a better name ought to be benefactive-allative, or alike. #"Species" should be in the genitive case. Number A number of grammatical numbers are present in different forms in all Neumatic languages: Nominative The nominative case denotes the subject of any action, with or without a patient, as well as the basic forms of a noun. Declension 2.png Neumatic.png *"The dog" *"The dog bites" *"The dog bit the man" Absolutive The absolutive case is used to name something as well as to denote the subject of an action with a target. The suffix -sya is not compulsory, however, in Nāmaς it distinguishes it from the ergative null suffix. *"The dog" *"The dog bit the man" Ergative The ergative case denotes an action or state, not affecting the surroundings directly. The ergative case is indicated by intransitive conjugations of the verb. *"The dog bites" Accusative The accusative case denotes the direct object of a transitive verb. *"The dog bit the man" Dative The dative case denotes the indirectly affected object of a verb. If focus lies on the patient rather than the object, the benefactive case is preferred. *"I gave a book to''' him'" Instrumental The instrumental case lllustrates the the aid, or means by which you perform an action. *"He writes with '''his best pen'" *"The museum was opened by the mayor" *"You can get to the school quicker via that shortcut" *"I'm going to''' the shops for some milk" *"The house is surrounded by '''the police" *"He got caught by speed cameras" Locative The locative case denotes a location, such as in, at, on, under et cetera. In Neumatic languages the appropriate particle is needed per location. *"Moscow is in Russia" *"I can't talk at the moment, I'm at''' work'" *"He ran around' the track several times" *"The lamp is on '''the desk" *"Our dog is under the table" *"Keep this between us" *"Pick a number between''' one and '''ten" *"I'm in front of your house" *"I stood near the bus stop" *"We'll wait by th'''e '''bridge" *"The plane is now over Rome" *"What's behind that door?" *"The house is beyond those hills" *"There is a bridge across the river." *"We're waiting outside your house" *"There is a fence around the park" *"The ladder is leant against the wall" Genitive The genitive case denotes possession or relationship and lacking, but also origin. Replaceable with the particle na na "by, of". *"The boy's ' father" *"'The party member" *"We can't go without him" *"Everyone is here except her" *"Amongst''' the contestants was last year's winner" *"For the sake of '''the plants, it must rain" *"Do you know any of them" *"He knelt in the presence of the King" Benefactive The benefactive case is used to indicate an object intentionally affected by actions, as well as movement to, towards or away from something or somewhere. *"I did it for''' you'" *"Please, open the door for' her'" *"Throw it against the' house'" *"They moved into '''their new house '''last week" *"Can we away from '''those hills'?" *"Jump over the fence!" *"He got out of the car" *"Get off of that roof" *"Are we going to Michael's''' house tonight?" *"I'm just leaving Michael's '''house" *"These are for adults, not''' children'!" *"They moved away from the '''city centre '''a while ago" *"'What are you talking about?" Ablative The ablative case is used to indicate source, as well as cause, but also concerning matters. *"He is from '''England" *"We're talking about the match" *"Get out from under the table!" *"On the Origin of Species" *"According to the papers '''that restaurant is fantastic" *"The school had to close because of the snow'" *"Thanks to '''the rain', the field was flooded" *"Despite the snow 'the school was open" Number All Neumatic languages decline by number, but Náir possesses the collective number, and Nūi Nhā has a dual. Singular The singular number describes the presence of one single object or subject. *"'I see him" *"One dog bit them" *"He wants a bike" Dual The dual number denotes the presence of two objects or subjects. *"I see''' both."' *"Could you give me '''those two candles'?" *"Hey, you two!" *"Two men '''robbed me!" Plural The plural number describes two or more objects in Nāmaς, Nūi Nhā, and Mirskya. In Náir it denotes the presence of three or more objects. In Nāmaς, Nemovskie and Náir, it conveys a collective meaning. *"I see '''them." *"People say lots of things." *"I want''' two plates of the salad." *"'Three women '''are waiting on the patio" *"'Pigs are filthy animals." Collective The collective number describes a general object or subject, with tendencies to certain actions. *"People say lots of things." *"Pigs are filthy animals." *"Man always strives to evolve." *"Love is wonderful." *"I hate chicken!" Category:Neumatic languages